Una dificil Navidad
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Fic oneshot navideño, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen: Los hombres buscaran trabajo para conseguir el dinero para el regalo navideño de sus novias, haran lo que sea para conseguir su objetivo, dejen reviews por favor.


**Una difícil Navidad**

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

La historia comienza en un día de invierno cercano a Navidad, la nieve cae y el frió se siente por donde sea, pero no es detener con un buen suéter, aunque es una época para pasar con los seres querido, tener paz y tranquilidad, un grupo de shinobis se encontraban en grandes problemas.

¡¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto?!—dice Naruto—

¡Nada más tú! ¡También a nosotros!—exclama Sasuke—

¿Quién hubiera pensado que después de tantas fiestas, se nos olvidara, tener dinero para navidad?—dice Sai—

Que problemático—menciona Shikamaru—

¿Qué haremos?—dice Neji—

¿Por qué tan desesperados por eso?, ni que fuera el fin del mundo—dice Chouji—

Todos voltean a verlo con una cara de querer asesinarlo, ya que para ellos, si parece el fin del mundo.

¡Tu no sabes lo que es tener novia!—gritan los cuatro Shinobis—

Por no tomar en cuenta la navidad—dice Shino—

Y eso no es lo peor de todo, Hinata chan, ya me dijo que me tenia algo especial no puedo fallarle—dice el rubio—

Ya somos 2—dice Sasuke—

Los demás levantan la mano, símbolo de que también estaban en problemas.

Que bueno que no estoy en sus zapatos—menciona Kiba—

¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo que Lee? Busquen una forma de ganar dinero—propone el Akimichi abriendo una bolsa de papas—

¿Qué hace Lee?—pregunta Naruto—

Trabaja como santa claus en la tienda, de Konoha para expandir el poder, de la juventud en los niños—responde el Hyuuga con una gota de sudor—

Creí que en hallowen había llegado, al limite con tratar de que los niños, se vistieran como el y Gai sensei, pero esto es peor—dice Shikamaru—

Aun recuerdo eso—dice Sasuke—

Pero es una buena idea la de Chouji, encontremos una forma de ganar, dinero para comprar un buen regalo, nos quedan unos días—dice Sai—

O podemos darles otra cosa—dice el ojiazul con una sonrisa—

¡Ni se te ocurra Naruto!—exclama Neji—

Tienes razón no se cocinar una buena cena—dice Naruto—

¿A eso te referías?—pregunta el castaño—

Claro ¿Qué pensabas?—dice el Jichiruki—

Tengo que irme ya oscurece y tengo que buscar un empleo en la mañana—dice Neji, saliendo de escena—

Vaya que es rápido para salir—dice Sai—

Yo también me retiro ya tengo, una idea, nos vemos—se despide el Uchiha, también desapareciendo—

Yo iré por algo de ramen, tengo un cupón después de todo, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme?—pregunta Naruto—

Paso tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos—responde el Nara—

Yo también tengo que prepararme para algo—responde el dibujante—

Tengo que recolectar unos insectos, antes de volver a casa—dice el Shinobi con gafas—

Tengo que volver temprano—contesta el Inuzuka junto con un ladrido de Akamaru—

Lo siento, Naruto tengo que comprar unas cosas—responde Chouji acabándose la ultima papa de la bolsa—

Bien ustedes, se lo pierden, nos vemos mañana—dice Naruto retirándose rumbo a ichikaru—

Todos los Shinobis se retiran de ahí a hacer, sus respectivas cosas, un rato después con Naruto, el cual se encuentra llegando a Ichikaru, se encuentra una pequeña sorpresa.

Hi… ¡Hinata chan!—dice Naruto sorprendido—

¡Naruto kun!—dice Hinata feliz de verlo y se acerca rápidamente para abrazarlo y saludarlo con un dulce beso—

Cada día que te veo me vuelvo enamorar de ti—dice el rubio halagando a la chica la cual se sonroja al escuchar unas hermosas palabras—

¿Cómo es que estas tan rápido de vuelta?, habías salido a una misión en la mañana—pregunta el rubio a su novia—

El pueblo al que debía llevar al señor, estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos, así que volví lo más pronto que pude para verte y pensé que te encontraría aquí—contesta la Hyuuga—

¡Hey chicos miren arriba suyo!--dice Teuichi (asi se llama el señor del ramen)--

La pareja voltea a ver arriba suyo, donde ambos se dan cuenta de que hay un muertago, lo cual solo significa una cosa, y ambos se vuelven a besar.

Me alegra pasar este pequeño momento contigo, pero tengo que irme prometí ayudar, en asuntos del clan después de todo algún día seré la cabeza del clan--dice Hinata--

Te entiendo, pero antes de irte--dice el Uzumaki, dándole un dulce beso de buenas noches, el cual acepta su novia, después de este beso la chica de ojos color perla, le da también un beso de buenas noches y se despide emitiendo, una sonrisa y mostrando sonrojo, lo cual le agradaba mucho al rubio ver.

Naruto kun, recuerda que estas invitado al pasar la navidad con nosotros, no se me a olvidado tu regalo--comunica la Hyuuga--

La Hyuuga se retira despidiéndose una vez mas del rubio, aunque esto ultimo hizo recordarle algo.

¡Se me estaba olvidando!--menciona el jichiruki--

¿Que ocurre Naruto?--pregunta el señor del ramen--

Necesito ganar dinero para poder comprarle un buen regalo a Hinata chan, y queda tan poco tiempo para Navidad--expresa Naruto--

¡Ayame! ¿Que te parece un poco de ayuda?--dice Teuichi--

Suena bien, pero ¿a que te refieres?--pregunta la castaña--

Naruto que te parece trabajar aquí, por un tiempo mientras ganas dinero, tendrías paga mas aparte propina--dice el señor del ramen--

¡¿En serio?!--expresa el rubio sorprendido por lo que escucha--

Claro siempre, nos haz ayudado antes, ahora es tiempo de que ayudemos--dice Teuichi--

¡Gracias!--grita el rubio--

Bien cerremos el trato con un plato de ramen--dice Ayame--

El rubio termina el día con una buena noticia, así pasa ese día para que llegue el siguiente, donde ahora en la calle se encuentra Sasuke dirigiéndose, a la oficina de Tsunade, a la cual entra deprisa donde se encuentra ordenando un papeleo la Sannin, junto con Shizune.

¡Necesito hablar contigo!--dice el Uchiha--

Se puede saber ¿de que? estoy algo, ocupada--responde la rubia mientras sella un papel y lo pone en otro monte--

Vengo a solicitar una misión de alto rango "(Así podré obtener el dinero fácilmente)"--dice Sasuke--

No tenemos misiones, en esta época todas se completan antes de navidad, así que vuelve después de las fiestas--responde la Hokage--

Pero necesito dinero, para comprarle un regalo de navidad a Sakura--dice el portador del Sharingan--

Si que estas en problemas, ¿que podría suceder, si no le dieras un regalo?, tal vez se enoje por haber olvidado algo como eso y te golpee tan fuerte, que tengas que pasar hasta año nuevo en el hospital--dice Tsunade mientras se imagina la situación--

No me preocupa lo que me pase, a mi me preocupa el herirla, por favor ayúdeme--suplica el Uchiha--

Nunca imagine verte a ti, suplicar, en ver te importa mucho ella... Esta bien te ayudare, no hay misiones de alto rango pero hay misiones de rango D, podrías hacer unas cuantas, para obtener el dinero--comenta la doctora--

Bien serán fáciles con mi nivel, el completarlas, ¿que tiene para mi?--dice el Uchiha--

Esto arrojándole, un papel el cual atrapa Sasuke y lo lee, solo que no era lo que esperaba de misión.

¿Es una broma?--pregunta Sasuke--

No, y buena suerte--dice Tsunade con una sonrisa burlona--

¿Por que a mi?--dice Sasuke--

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha se encuentra, un chico de pelo negro, que siempre sonríe sentado, con varios dibujos a su alrededor, y un letrero de se hacen dibujos navideños.

"(Que mejor forma, de ganar dinero que usando mis habilidades, será fácil Ino chan me a dicho que mis dibujos son buenos)"--piensa Sai--

En ese momento llega una señora, al lugar donde se detiene a leer el letrero.

Dígame joven, ¿cuanto es que cobra por dibujo?--pregunta la señora--

5 ryos por persona, si quiere hasta puedo dibujarla en su propia casa, solo dígame cuando llegar--contesta el dibujante--

¿Puedes venir mañana a las 5 de la tarde?--pregunta la señora--

Claro--contesta el artista--

Bien esta es mi dirección, te esperare ahí--dice la señora dándole un pedazo de papel--

Gracias--dice Sai mientras la señora se aleja--

"(Bien ya tengo algo seguro, para mañana, y ahí viene otro)"--piensa Sai--

Llega un señor que usa unas gafas, vestido elegante mente, y con una barba blanca de candado.

Disculpe, ¿podría hacerme un dibujo ahora mismo?--pregunta el señor--

Claro, por favor siéntese en esa silla--dice Sai--

El señor se sienta y Sai comienza a dibujar, cuando termina se lo enseña a su cliente.

Mmmmmmmm... No me gusta, debe estar mejor dibujadas las gafas, aparte de que mi barba no es tan grande--expresa el señor--

"(Critico)", no hay problema ahora arreglo eso--contesta el miembro de raíz--

Después de unas pinceladas, mas y unos cuadro mas hecho, aun sigue sin gustarle al señor.

¡No!, en verdad eres malo en esto, no haz hecho nada bien desde que empezamos--comenta el señor--

"(No lo soporto mas, tengo que usar el plan "O" para echarlo de aquí)"--piensa Sai--

¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?--pregunta el sujeto de barba blanca--

Si, por favor siéntese ahí una vez mas--contesta Sai--

Después de un cuadro más, que hace se lo muestra al señor, y este se queda extrañado, por algo.

¿Porque hay un oso atrás de mi?--pregunta el señor--

Solo pinto lo que veo--contesta el artista con una pequeña sonrisa--

El señor voltea a ver detrás suyo, y ve a un feroz oso detrás de el y en ese mismo instante desaparece el señor, de ahí.

¡Bien hecho oso!--dice Sai al oso--

No hay de que, si me necesitas llámame otra vez--contesta el oso--

Claro, siempre serás bien recibido, ahora vuelve aquí--menciona el artista poniendo una frasco de tinta aun lado--

Sai comienza a hacer sellos, y el oso se transforma en un chorro de tinta que vuelve al frasco.

Quien hubiera dicho que esta nueva tinta seria tan buena--menciona Sai--

Mientras en otra parte, tenemos a Naruto trabajando en Ichikaru ramen.

Naruto trae la orden que pide el cliente--dice Teuchi--

¡Si!--contesta Naruto, trayendo una orden de ramen al cliente, que casi llega pero Ayame lo impide--

¿Que pasa Ayame chan?--pregunta el rubio--

Metiste el dedo otra vez en el plato del cliente, ya es la décima, vez en el día--contesta Ayame--

¡¿Que?!--dice Naruto viendo como su dedo toco el ramen--

Y es el tercer intento fallido--agrega el cliente--

Lo siento en un momento le traigo su orden y no se moleste en pagar viene por la casa.

Siempre, se me escapa el dedo--menciona el ojiazul--

Naruto mejor encárgate de lavar los platos, nada mas enciende la luz, del cuarto--dice el señor del ramen--

¡No en verdad puedo hacerlo!--exclama el jichiruki--

Le dan un plato mas para entregar, cuando escucha una voz familiar Naruto entrando.

Buenos días--dice Hinata--

Al escuchar la voz Naruto tira el plato al cliente cayéndole en la cabeza y se agacha para no ser descubrido.

¡Caliente!--grita el cliente saliendo del lugar--

¿Llegue en un mal momento?--pregunta la Hyuuga--

No simplemente me espantaste, y tire el plato--contesta la castaña cubriendo a Naruto--

Entiendo... ¿Han visto a Naruto kun?--pregunta Hinata--

No lo hemos visto, pero si viene por aquí le decimos que viniste--contesta Teuichi--

Gracias--responde la chica de ojos perla--

Después de esto se retira del lugar, y Naruto deja de esconderse.

Gracias, por cubrirme no quiero que descubra, que no tengo su regalo aun--contesta el rubio--

No te preocupes, pero ahora encárgate, de lavar platos en tu descanso ve a ver a Hinata, pero no tardes tanto--dice Teuichi--

En otra parte con Shikamaru, el cual se encuentra en su casa, solo y aprovechando esa situación, se dispone a acercarse a los regalos.

Bien sabré que regalarle a Temari, si logro adivinar que me dará ella, aunque tendré que adivinarlo, con el sonido, ella envuelve, de una manera única--dice el Nara--

Agarra un regalo y empieza a escuchar, un sonido moviendo el paquete de algo, solidó, y duro.

"(Avanzo tan siquiera un poco)"--piensa Shikamaru--

Después empieza a escuchar un ruido, de tic tac.

¿Un reloj? ¿Porque me regalaría un reloj?, a no ser que no sea un reloj y sea una bomba ya que sabe, que no tengo regalo y piensa matarme--expresa el Nara--

¿Que haces Shikamaru?--pregunta Temari--

¡Nada!--contesta Shikamaru, espantado y escondiendo el regalo detrás de el--

Ya descubriste que es una bomba--menciona la rubia--

¡¿Que?!--dice Shikamaru sorprendido--

Claro, después de todo estoy enojada contigo--expresa Temari con una mirada de que no es broma--

¿Que demonios habré hecho?, nose pero tengo que comprar un buen regalo, o un equipo antibombas, pero si me mintió y es para que me preocupe, o acaso no es una mentira, demonios ¡¿Porque no tengo el Byakugan?!--dice Shikamaru desesperado--

En otra parte con se encuentra en una tienda acompañando a Santa Lee, y el con el traje de un duende.

¡¿Porque tengo el Byakugan?!--pregunta Neji--

¿Que te pasa Neji?--pregunta Lee--

Vengo a solicitar el empleo, de vigilante por que con mi Byakugan, podré hacer un buen trabajo, pero no decía el anuncio que de vigilante, de Santa--contesta Neji--

Vamos no es tan malo así me ayudaras a pasar a los niños el poder de la juventud--dice Lee con su pose de buen chico--

"(Ojala, que alguien la este pasando peor)" ¡El que sigue!--dice Neji-

Ambos ven algo inesperado al Uchiha que llega, con un niño, el cual se sienta en la pierna de Santa Lee.

¿Esta es tu gran idea?--pregunta Neji tratando de no reírse--

Pensaba hacer alguna misión de alto rango, pero resulta que no hay ninguna, nada mas hay misiones de rango D de trabajo de niñera--contesta Sasuke con cara de ¿por que a mi?--

Bien no soy el único que la esta pasando mal, ojala que no te toque cuidar un bebe--comenta el Hyuuga--

En ese momento empieza a escuchar que llora un bebe, y Sasuke se quita un cargador de bebe de espalda, donde trae un bebe.

Ya lo hiciste, llorar y no sabes lo que me costo dormirlo--contesta el Uchiha cargando al bebe y meciéndolo de un lado a otro--

Será una difícil, navidad--dice Neji--

Si--afirma Sasuke--

En otra parte dentro del edificio de la Hokage con Shikamaru de vuelta el cual se encuentra con Chouji, Kiba, y Shino, caminando hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

¿Quieres que te ayudemos a ganar dinero?--pregunta Kiba--

Si e hecho un trato con Tsunade de ordenarle, sus papeles, a cambio de que me pague, nada mas ella quiere que se los dejemos para que firme--dice Shikamaru--

Claro, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?--pregunta Kiba--

...--es todo lo que sale de Shino--

Llegan a la oficina y abre la puerta Shikamaru, donde se encuentra Tsunade junto con Shizune, sentadas en el sofá del despacho, y ven en el escritorio lleno de papeles, los cuales se extienden en torres, hasta tapar toda la ventana.

¿Decías?--pregunta Chouji--

Hubiera aceptado, después de ver esto como Shino--expresa Kiba--

Te ayudare Shikamaru--contesta Shino--

¿De verdad eres Shino?--pregunta Kiba extrañado al ver a su compañero aceptar--

También te ayudo--contesta Chouji--

Gracias, chicos--dice Shikamaru--

Bien Shikamaru es todo tuyo el trabajo y recuerda tiene que estar para antes de Navidad, nos vemos después--dice Tsunade--

Después de hablar se retira Tsunade junto con Shizune.

Pasa un gran número de días, desde que los Shinobis comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, hasta que llega el 24 en la mañana, y venia lo mas difícil de todo comprar el regalo.

Lo logre, e reunido suficiente, dinero aunque quien hubiera pensado, que la señora del primer día, tuviera 5 generaciones diferentes, de 5 cada generación, viviendo con ella, en verdad que eso me ayudo mucho a reunir dinero--comenta Sai, entrando a una tienda donde entra y para su sorpresa encuentra al critico--

¡Nos volvemos a ver!--dice el señor con barba--

"(De todas las tiendas, tenia que entrar a la de el)"--piensa Sai--

¿Que quieres?--dice el señor--

Vengo a comprar un regalo para mi novia--contesta Sai--

Y por que no le regalas, un dibujo, como eres tan bueno--contesta con sarcasmo--

Mejor me voy de aquí--dice el artista--

Desgraciadamente, esta es la única tienda, donde encuentras regalos que comprar el mismo 24--contesta el señor--

"(¿Por que a mi? espero no caer en algo malo, aun recuerdo cuando creí que Chouji trataba, de conquistar a Ino)"--piensa Sai--

Bueno el miembro de Raíz recordaba, cuando empezó a descubrir lo que es el amor, y con ellos los demás sentimiento y el descubrir, que es una persona muy celosa, Chouji bajo de peso en esa ocasión al correr de Sai.

Hagamos un trato, te doy un buen regalo, con la condición, de que me hagas un buen retrato--contesta el señor--

Si, no tengo otra opción--dice el dibujante mostrando una sonrisa y sacando, su pincel--

En otra parte se encuentra Shikamaru junto con los demás terminando el papeleo.

Finalmente, no se como puede hacer esto, ella--dice Shikamaru--

En ese momento entra Sasuke corriendo.

¡Necesito ayuda!--Grita Sasuke--

¿Sasuke?--dice Chouji--

¿Donde esta Tsunade?--pregunta el Uchiha--

Debe llegar en cualquier momento, después de todo, apenas van a dar las 10 de la mañana, y ¿porque traes un bebe?--expresa el Nara--

Necesito que alguien le cambie, el pañal, puedo hacer cualquier técnica, cualquier misión, pero nose cambiar un pañal--contesta el portador del Sharingan--

Con razón huele tan mal--dice Kiba--

Abriré la ventana, no aguanto el olor--dice Sasuke--

¡Detente!--grita Shikamaru--

¿Porque?--pregunta el Uchiha--

Si lo haces entonces, todos los papeles saldrán volando, y necesito que Tsunade me pague--dice el Nara--

En ese momento, una bola de nieve rompe la ventana haciendo una gran apertura, por la cual salen los papeles.

¡NO!--grita Shikamaru aventándose por ellos--

Estará bien, esta entrenado como Shinobi después de todo--dice Shino--

En ese momento escuchan una fuerte caída y un grito de dolor.

Vamos a ayudarle--dice Kiba, saliendo junto con Shino y Chouji--

Ahora si prefiero, el trabajo de niñera--comenta Sasuke--

En otra parte de Konoha nos encontramos, con Lee y Neji regresando de su descanso al trabajo, ya que terminaban temprano el día de hoy, pero un grupo de Santas

se les interpone.

¿Quienes son?--pregunta Neji--

Son los demás sujetos que querían, el trabajo de Santa--contesta Lee--

Así es hemos decidido vengarnos y así obtener, hacer que pierdas el empleo el ultimo día, para que no te paguen, ya sabes como es de exigente esa tienda--dice un sujeto calvo--

No es mi culpa que el empleo de Santas este muy saturado--dice el cejas encrespadas--

Esto tiene que ser broma--dice Neji--

No lo es ¡al ataque!--grita el sujeto calvo--

Todos se lanzan arriba, de ambos y salen volando con un Kaiten de Neji, el cual no se veía muy feliz.

¡No dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino, estando tan cerca!--dice un Neji furioso empezando a golpear a todos los sujetos--

Ese es el espíritu de la juventud--dice Lee--

Ambos empiezan a tener una lucha contra el grupo de Santas, y después de un rato de golpes, sangre y mucha acción acaban con todos, pero les queda un minuto para llegar.

Maldición, nos queda un minuto--dice el castaño--

No te preocupes, te ayudare a llegar, con ayuda del poder de la juventud--contesta Santa Lee--

¿Como?--pregunta Neji--

Entonces Lee agarra a su compañero y se suben a un toro, que estaba ahí, pero desgraciadamente el animal los tira, y viendo el color rojo del traje de Lee los comienza a perseguir.

No es lo que tenia en mente, pero usamos el poder de la juventud--menciona el chico de traje de Santa--

¡Cállate y corre!--dice Neji--

De vuelta con Shikamaru y su grupo, los cuales, logran ayudar a Shikamaru y recoger los papeles.

Bueno esto no puede ser peor--menciona Shikamaru--

De repente comienzan a ver una gigantesca nube de polvo, y a un Lee y Neji siendo correteados, por un toro.

¡A un lado!--grita Neji--

Guarden los papeles, me encargare de esto--menciona Shikamaru--

El Nara usa su técnica de sombras y logra parar al toro, Lee y Neji continúan con su camino, todo habría estado bien solo que a Shikamaru trae consigo una bufanda roja, la cual hace que el toro se enoje embistiéndolo y cayendo arriba de el siguiendo su camino.

¡¿Nos ibas a ayudar?!--dice Neji--

Que problemático--dice el Nara--

Mientras en la oficina de Hokage, Sasuke finalmente soluciono su problema con el bebe, con la ayuda de Tsunade.

Gracias, ahora tengo que devolvérselo a su madre--comenta Sasuke--

No hay problema, solo que aun te falta comprar el regalo, vamos date prisa--dice la Hokage--

Si--contesta el Uchiha--

Se retira el Uchiha del lugar, y Tsunade ve por su ventana una gran nube de polvo que pasa por Konoha.

¿Que estará pasando?--pregunta Tsunade--

Tal vez están terminando algo--dice Shizune--

También Sale temprano Naruto, después de todo yo fui, su ultimo trabajo del día de hoy, el ramen estuvo bastante bien, estoy chicos han crecido.

¿Por que dice esto Tsunade sama?--pregunta extrañada la ninja medico--

Vamos a echarles una mano, después de que traigan, los papeles--comenta la rubia--

Si--contesta Shizune--

De vuelta con Sai el cual se encuentra saliendo, de la tienda, recordando unas palabras del viejo.

Fue difícil, pero al final es alguien agradable, después de todo me dio el regalo, por que me esforcé haciéndolo, por Ino chan, eso era lo que quería ver, ahora ya tengo el regalo--dice el ninja de pelo negro--

En ese momento escucha 3 gritos familiares.

¿Que pasa?--se pregunta Sai--

Ve a un Santa, un Duende a Shikamaru y atrás de ellos un toro enfurecido, que pasan a un lado.

Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días--dice el artista--

Llega Naruto al lugar donde esta Sai.

Bien pudiste conseguir el regalo también--dice el rubio--

Si, pero ayudemos a los demás--dice Sai--

¿A que te refieres?--pregunta Naruto--

Acabo de ver pasar arriba de un toro a Shikamaru kun, y Neji kun junto con Lee kun--expresa el dibujante--

Ayudémosles--dice el jichiruki--

Si--contesta Sai--

Con el trío en problemas

¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda para llegar?--pregunta el castaño--

No tengo reloj, pero lo mas seguro es que ya paso un minuto--dice Lee--

Maldición, necesitamos ayuda--dice Neji--

¡Ya estamos a.C.!--grita el rubio--

Ven como en las paredes aparecen de repente corriendo, tanto Naruto como Sai, para ayudar.

Ya casi la tengo lista--dice Sai mientras pinta algo--

¡Rápido!--grita el chico de pelo en forma de piña--

¡Ya esta!--exclama el dibujante--

Del pergamino sale el dibujo de una red la cual ambos agarran y empezando a moverse más rápido, ponen la red la cual los tres ninjas en problemas cruzan y para al toro, un momento pero este rompe por la fuerza la red.

¡Que fuerza!--dice Sai--

Iba a comenzar a perseguirlos el toro cuando de repente, este es detenido con un solo, dedo por una fuerza mayor.

¿Quieres medir fuerzas?--pregunta la Hokage--

El animal simplemente retrocede y empieza a caminar, hacia el lado contrario de donde provino.

Gracias, anciana Tsunade--dice Naruto--

¡No me llames así!--contesta la Hokage furiosa--

Los demás tienen sus papeles, iré por ellos--dice Shikamaru--

Ya los tengo por eso viene a ayudarlos, aquí esta tu paga--contesta la rubia dándole una bolsa con dinero--

Gracias--contesta Shikamaru--

Felicidades lograste tu objetivo--dice la Hokage--

Si, nunca imagine que pasaría esto pero creo que al fin comprendo a mi padre, del porque se caso con mi madre, pero después de todo aunque uno viva con problemas como estos, vale la pena por Temari--comenta el Nara--

Bien, mira quien esta aquí--dice Tsunade moviéndose a la derecha, mostrando a Temari, la cual escucho todo--

¿Desde cuando esas aquí?--pregunta el ninja de las sombras sorprendido--

Estaba hablando con Tsunade contándome todo lo que estabas haciendo, lamento haberte hecho la broma del regalo y no estaba enojada, simplemente estaba de mal humor--dice la ninja de la arena--

Nos vamos de aquí y los dejamos solos--dice Tsunade llevándose a los demás--

Tenemos que llegar a la tienda, no me importa el tiempo simplemente tenemos que llegar--dice Neji--

Bien vamos compañero--dice Lee con su pose de buen chico--

Ambos se retiran del lugar, llega la noche, junto con el momento de la verdad, en la noche en la casa de Sasuke el cual abre la puerta revelando, que detrás de ella esta Sakura.

Te estaba esperando--dice el Uchiha--

Sasuke iba a darle el regalo, a Sakura cuando esta nada mas lo besa en los labios, pero algo extraño ya que aun no se lo daba.

Se todo lo que pasaste, después de todo te vi cuando estabas cuidando los niños, Tsunade sama me lo contó todo, el que lo hayas hecho es suficiente para mi, te amo Sasuke--dice Sakura besándolo una vez mas--

Pudo hacer cualquier cosa por ti, no es problema si sufro, mi mayor sufrimiento es verte a ti sufrir--expresa Sasuke abrazándola--

Cambiando de lugar, vemos al artista frente de la casa de Ino, donde ella abre y le alegra verlo, en este día.

Hola, señorita belleza--dice Sai--

Sai observa una sonrisa en ella y un sonrojo que aunque es raro ver en ella, siempre lo hacia al decirle señorita belleza, fue el primer saludo que Sai le dijo, la chica se abalanza hacia el para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Bienvenido--dice la rubia después del beso--

Saca Ino un regalo el cual se lo da a Sai, y el también le da el suyo, ambos abren el regalo y Sai ve que eran unos pinceles nuevos,.

Vaya justo lo que quería, después de todo me usta usarlos, para dibujarte a ti--comenta de forma halagadora--

Ino abre el suyo y ve unos pendientes de flor, pero aparte de eso abajo saca un pergamino, lo cual le extraña.

Ábrelo es parte del obsequio--dice Sai--

Lo abre y se activa automáticamente y sale humo el cual al quitarse ve en su mano un dibujo de ella vistiendo sus pendientes nuevos.

Alguien me dio un consejo, para elegir te pinte varias veces, para ver con cual de veías mejor y ese fue mi mejor dibujo--comenta el artista--

Ino se quedo sin palabras, y con lagrimas de felicidad beso una vez a su novio con pasión, respuesta que hizo feliz al miembro de raíz, después de todo le gustaba sentir el amor de su novia, en otra parte afuera de la casa de Tenten, Neji se encuentra pensativo.

¿Que hago aquí?, me despidieron a mi y a Lee por llegar tarde no obtuve paga y no tengo regalo para ella, de seguro me odiara--se dice a si mismo el castaño--

En ese momento se abre la puerta, y sale su novia la cual lo besa y abraza.

Gracias, Neji feliz navidad era justo lo que quería--comenta la Kunoichi--

¿Que?--dice Neji extrañado--

Mi regalo, el cual es un repertorio de armas nuevas, para usar ya las otras están rotas de tantas misiones--comenta Tenten--

Ya lo sabia, "(En verdad existen los milagros navideños, gracias quien quieras que haya sido)"--dice el Hyuuga entrando a la casa de Tenten--

Arriba de la casa se encuentra un señor de barba blanca, ropa roja con una sonrisa.

Otro buen trabajo hecho, Gai sensei estará orgulloso--dice Santa Lee--

Lo estoy Lee--dice Gai--

¡Gai sensei!--exclama Lee--

Haz repartido el poder de la juventud, muy bien y ayudado a tu compañero, estoy orgulloso de ti--dice Gai con lágrimas--

Gai sensei--dice Lee también con lagrimas--

Vamos hacia la puesta del solo--menciona Gai señalando hacia una puesta para ellos existente--

Si--contesta Lee ambos moviéndose hacia ella--

En la mansión Hyuuga llega Naruto a ella, Hinata lo había citado, el patio de la casa al encuentro que finalmente había llegado.

Feliz Navidad, Hinata chan--dice Naruto con su sonrisa habitual que hace sonrojar a Hinata--

Feliz Navidad, Naruto kun--dice la Hyuuga dándole un regalo--

El primero en abrir el obsequio es Naruto, el cual ve que es un collar, pero este tenia algo en particular tenia la cara de Hinata, en ella y en la parte de atrás una luna llena.

Tu mismo me lo dijiste, esa noche siempre que veías, la luna llena, me veías a mi ya que decías, que era igual que hermosa que ella o incluso mas, esas palabras me hicieron feliz ya que siempre te acordabas de mi esas noches, te lo regalo para que me recuerdes, aun sin luna llena, siempre estaré contigo, esa noche fue nuestro primer beso--dice la Hyuuga con una sonrisa y sonrojada, por la acción--

En ese momento, el rubio besa como la primera vez, que sintió esos labios, que tanto le gustaban.

Abre el tuyo--dice Naruto--

La chica comienza a abrir su regalo, y ve para su sorpresa que es un sol y que del otro lado, tiene la cara de Naruto, lo cual no se lo esperaba ya que era lo que simboliza para ella Naruto, su sol.

Tu eres para mí, mi luna, tu me dijiste que era el sol que te iluminaba todos, los días ahora también podrás llevarme contigo--dice el Shinobi al ver la cara de felicidad en su novia--

Na... Naruto kun, gracias--dice Hinata besándolo apasionadamente, mientras siente como sus manos tocan las suyas, en una dulce noche de diciembre, ya que ambos pasan una feliz navidad.

Aquí acaba este largo fic Oneshot, bueno lo logre, no me quedo también como pensaba, ya que realmente hubiera abarcado mas paginas, después de todo es difícil abarcar tantas parejas, así que trate de hacerlo breve y que cupieran luego el unir en alguna situación a todos, per espero que sea de su agrado este fic, y les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.


End file.
